Caroling All the Way
by moonlightfloweryuen
Summary: The Naruto Characters go Caroling to make a living and fun for Christmas. Chaos, Humor or both?
1. Chapter 1

12 days of Christmas

A Naruto Fanfic

NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHAR! Its all on Masashi Kishimoto!

All Rights Served.

AN: I'd like to thank those who will be reading this. Thank you for reading (I was only able to write thanks to the chicken meal given to me in school. I know its random. Hahaha).

______________________________________________ 12119941216901224641225

Shino: On the 1st day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

A partridge in a pear tree.

Naruto: Where's the tree?!

Shino: My insects ate it.

All: …

Hinata:On the 1st day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

2 stuffed bunnies

And

A Partridge in a pear tree!

Ten-Ten: Hinata! You were great out there!

Naruto: I didn't know you had a nice voice all along Hinata!

Hinata faints….

Naruto: Did I say something wrong?

Ten-ten: Its better not to know it.

Sakura:On the 3rd day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

3 soldier pills

2 stuffed bunnies

And

A partridge in a pear tree!

Naruto: Why soldier pills sakura?!

Sasuke: Whats wrong with soldier pills?

Naruto: -whispers- Just taste it Teme.

Sasuke took a bite. Then he puked continuously like hell.

Sakura: Whats wrong Sasuke?

Sai: Its just the soldier pill.

Sakura: ?

Ten-Ten:On the 4th day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

4 weapon scrolls

3 soldier pills

2 stuffed bunnies

And

A partridge in a pear tree!

Lee: Why weapon scrolls!? They will destroy your youth!

Neji: That's what she wants. Respect it.

Lee: . . .

Ten-ten blushes.

Lee:On the 5th day of Christmas Sakura gave to me:

5 DAYS OF YOUTH!

4 weapon scrolls

3 soldier pills

2 stuffed bunnies

And

A partridge in a pear tree!!

Ten-ten: uh, Lee, the tree is not there. Only the partridge.

Lee: Oh great tree of YOUTH! Where did you go?

Neji: It fell idiot.

Lee: Why???

Sakura: Shanroo!

She punched Lee and he now has a black eye.

Ten-ten: That answered the question.

Chouji:On the 6th day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

6 packs of BBQ

5 days of youth!

4 weapon scrolls

3 soldier pills

2 stuffed bunnies

And

A partridge in a pear tree!

Naruto: AHHH!!!

Sasuke: What now dobe, the tree IS there?

Shikamaru: Its something about the tree.

Naruto: Where on earth are the pears!?!

Chouji burps.

Ino:On the 7th day of Christmas Sasuke gave to me:

7 blossomed bouquets

6 packs of BBQ

5 DAYS OF YOUTH!

4 weapon scrolls

3 soldier pills

2stuffed bunnies

And

A partridge in a pear tree!

Ino: Kyaa! Sasuke what do you think of it?

Sasuke: Its annoying. Get lost.

Ino runs sadly and Sakura smiles.

Kiba:On the 8th day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

8 dogs are dancing

7 blossomed bouquets

6 packs of BBQ

5 DAYS OF YOUTH

4 weapon scrolls

3 soldier pills

2 stuffed bunnies

And

A partridge in a pear tree!

Akamaru barked.

Kiba: You liked it Akamaru?

Akamaru barks again.

Naruto: What's so special about dogs dancing when all it does is to bark and bite?

Kiba: Akamaru! Let's teach him a lesson!

Naruto: I can't believe…. Or expect that I'll be beaten ruthlessly like… this! Any…way…

On the 9th day of Christmas my truelove gave to me:

9 bowls of ramen

8 dogs are dancing

7 blossomed bouquets

6 packs of BBQ

5 DAYS OF YOUTH

4 weapon scrolls

3 soldier pills

2 stuffed bunnies

And

A partridge in a pear tree!

Naruto: I want ramen.

Sakura: Then go to Ichiraku's!

Naruto: But I don't have money for it!

Sasuke: Even if they the dobe does, he can't leave.

Naruto: TEME!

Sai: On the 10th day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

10 books for reading

9 bowls oframen

8 dogs are dancing

7 blossomed bouquets

6 packs of BBQ

5 DAYS OF YOUTH

4 weapon scrolls

3 soldier pills

2 stuffed bunnies

And

A partridge in a pear tree!

Naruto: Sasuke! Where are you? Its your turn!

Sasuke: Right here you dobe.

Naruto: Why are you here! You're supposed to sing teme!

Sasuke: I don't want to sing you dobe.

Naruto: Oh come on teme! No fair!

Sai: For the first time, Naruto is right because if you don't sing, you'll get stuck with Karin under a mistletoe.

Sasuke: How are you so sure?

Sai: The authoress said so if you wont go caroling with us.

Sasuke: Fine.

Sasuke: On the 11th day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

11 days of training

10 books to read

9 bowls of ramen

8 dogs are barking

7 blossomed bouquets

6 packs of BBQ

5 DAYS OF YOUTH

4 weapon scrolls

3 soldier pills

2 stuffed bunnies

And

A partridge in a pear tree.

Naruto: That wasn't so bad Teme!

Sakura: You were great Sasuke!

She smiled cheerfully and he blushed a little.

Sai: it says if you're speechless after a compliment, you were pleased.

He raised the book he was reading and Sasuke glared. Then Sakura laughed awkwardly.

Shikamaru: On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

12 clouds o swaying

All: 11 days of training

10 books to read

9 bowls of ramen

8 dogs are barking

7 blossomed bouquets

6 packs of BBQ

Lee:5 DAYS OF YOUTH!

Ten-ten:4 weapon scrolls

Sakura:3 soldier pills

Hinata:2 stuffed bunnies

ALL: AND…..

A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE!!!!!!!

And so all the Naruto character danced the can-can as they left….

Except for Sai and Sasuke. They just walked their way out.

That's all folks!

72112111216121712241225-------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thank you for reading!

And Maligayang Pasko sa inyong lahat!

(And a merry Christmas to you all!)

Oh and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A Naruto Fanfic

Disclaimer:

When fire-breathing donkeys and ice-breathing beavers come to life, I own Naruto!

(As if that will happen)

Anyway, for your next meal of Naruto caroling, here I present:

Deck the halls

_________________________________________________feliznavidadmerrychristmas

Kakashi: …who will start?

Naruto: "no way I'll pay!"

Sasuke: I don't want to.

Sakura: As if I'd start our caroling!

Kakashi: Fine then…

Kakashi: Deck the halls with Icha Tactics!

Fa la la la la! La la la la!

Naruto: 'Tis the season to eat more ramen!

Fa la la la la! La la la la!

Sasuke: There they go annoy the prodigy.

Fa la la la la! La la la la!

Sakura: Fill the aisles with red carnations!

Fa la la la la! La la la la!

Team 8 passes by and sees many applaud team 7 for their caroling so…..

Kakashi: Hey Asuma! Want to carol with us?

Asuma: Oh why not. I see one of my students enthusiastic to this.

Chouji: Fill the halls with chips and BBQs!

Fa la la la la! La la la la!

Ino: Now is the time to bring in mistletoes!

Fa la la la la! La la la la!

Asuma: Here we are puffing out smokes!

Fa la la la la! La la la la!

Shikamaru: Let us all now leave in silence…

Fa la la la la! La la la la!

Kurenai: Come on Hinata! I know you want to carol as well. Let's go.

Hinata: Uhh-ummm…..

Kiba: Don't worry! Shino and I will help you!

Hinata: Okay then….

Hinata: Deck the halls with chandeliers!

Fa la la la la! La la la la!

Shino: Now is the time to loosen up.

Fa la la la la! La la la la!

Kiba: Shall we all bark in happiness!

Fa la la la la! La la la la!

Kurenai: Join in this loving season!

Fa la la la la! La la la la!

Gai: Look at them all carol! Their expressing their youth!

Lee: Should we join them sensei?

Gai: Of course! Let's show them our power of youth in caroling!

Lee: o-KAY!

Gai: Deck the halls with boughs of YOUTH!

Fa la la la la! La la la la!

Neji: Now is the time for destiny.

Fa la la la la! La la la la!

Lee: we now show our youthful spirits!

Fa la la la la! La la la la!

Ten-Ten: Can we now celebrate today?

Fa la la la la! La la la la!

As for the end of their carol, they danced the "carameldancen"!

Except for a few.

========================================merrychristmasmaligayangpasko

AN: Thank you for reading!

Please leave a message after the final phrase:

And Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
